Trapped Within
by The Angel and The Devil
Summary: There, Chapter Five uploaded. If you've never read this before I'd suggest skipping straigh to Chapter Two, the first Chapter is not so good, I think I'll re-write it ~ Devil
1.

Grindylow On The Hogwarts Express

Hello and welcome to our fanfic. I say 'our' because two people, the angel and the devil wrote this. This is the first chapter of our fanfic based around Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: As you probably know, most of the environment this story takes place in was created by J.K. Rowling and therefore belongs to her. The characters and the plot and a few other features are the only things in this story that belong to us, plus some of the ideas.

~~~~~

Chapter One

"Any empty compartments, Tim? There's none this end," Jess called to her friend. Tim shook his head as he approached her.

"Where's Meg?" he asked when he arrived at the place she was standing.

"I'm here," the girl in question popped her head out of a nearby carriage door. "All I could find was this same compartment. The one we were in last year, empty as usual. Do you think its cursed or something?"

"No," Tim reasoned. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow that." He was helped by Luke and Alex to haul his trunk onto the train.

"What've you got in here, Tim?" Alex exclaimed amazed at how much the boy could pack, whereas Jess had a suspicion he had used a spell.

"Books," he replied simply. "I though some extra reading would be useful as our ordinary wizarding levels are coming up." Once all five trunks were pushed and shoved in to the corner of the compartment and Alex and Tim's owl cages was loaded on board Charlotte began to scan the platform. "Cinders?" She called only to spin around at a yell of pain from Luke.

"Ouch, I'm no mouse!" 

Meg had to stifle her smile at the cold stare Charlotte gave the angry Luke as he had almost kicked the cat off the train.

"Where's Jinks, Shadow?" Alex attempted to distract the pair by changing the subject; Jinks was Shadow's cat.

"Its Jink_er_ and Shadow is letting me look after it on the train journey," Skye Jenkins (Shadow's twin sister from Hufflepuff) announced as she entered proudly. "Can I stay in here for a while? Jinker was so noisy Jane, James, Derek and Louise left before I managed to shut him up. They said they'd be back in about five minute though." She added quickly. Skye had used to be quite shy of Gryffindors, feeling inadequate being in Hufflepuff. She seemed to of gotten over her shyness. She sat down as Mrs. Jenkins checked on them,

"Oh good, you're here, Skye dear." She handed a package each to Skye and Shadow containing a lunch they, probably, wouldn't eat. "Now be good this year, you two. Hello Meg, Alex, Charlotte, Timothy and, is it Liam? Oh no, Luke, I never can remember your name." Then, before Shadow could complain about his lunch she was pulling back from the train. "You'll be going now dears, Bye!" Alex leaned from the window to wave when a misty grey cat, more like a kitten really, leapt onto the windowsill purring.

"Thunder!" A female voice called after it and soon after the owner came into view, "Thunder, no!" 

The girl who came forward had short black hair, eyes that commanded attention that seemed to shift in colour from blue to green to grey, like the sea, there was a trolley carrying a medium sized trunk in front of her. Running towards the kitten and the train, in fact running straight at Alex, she realised kitten, train, passengers and all where about to leave. Alex instinctively opened the door as she skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Hi," she said and grinned contagiously at her. Loading her trunk onto the train she scooped up her kitten (which had fallen onto the platform floor when Alex opened the door) and jumped aboard closing the door behind her. "Hope you don't mind," she apologised for herself and her pet, still grinning. "I'll find another compartment if you like, it was just that I was sure the train was going to leave without me." The train jerked into motion and the newcomer fell backwards landing gracefully on her trunk as if it were a stool. "See, I don't even take up much space!" 

Alex looked at the others, Skye and Shadow, alike as always, seemed to have caught the mystery girl's grin, Luke was staring at her in surprise, Timothy looked slightly suspicious, Meg seemed indifferent and Charlotte looked at her coldly, five out of seven wasn't bad, she wasn't going to tell her to go. Alex would of thought that Charlotte would have been glad to meet the girl who seemed to share in interest in cats. None of the other Ravenclaw's liked them much. The newcomer looked about fifteen, not much older than any of them. She was definitely not a first year but was not recognisable as anyone in the school and she did not act as if she knew any of the seven, yet.

"Its fine with me if you stay." Alex told her and the other six nodded in agreement, though Charlotte did so rather stiffly and Skye looked very timid as she nodded. The girl's smile grew even though, beforehand, that had seemed impossible.

"Great, I hope I can count you as my first friends at Hogwarts. I'm Roz, Rosalyn Gregson really, but, please, Roz is much nicer, don't cha think?" 

Luke nodded grinning at the new arrival.

"I'm Timothy Longbottom," Tim began. "This is Luke Johnson, Charlotte Donald, Alex Simmons, Skye and Shadow Jenkins and Meg Truit," she added indicating each student respectively. Roz smiled at them all equally. "I don't mean to be rude" Charlotte began but the group had a dreading feeling that he was going to be. "But you don't look like a first year." Roz looked surprised at the question.

"Well, I'm not." She answered still puzzled. "This is my fourth year of secondary school." Charlotte blankly back at Roz, which was far from what Alex, Meg, Tim felt and Luke, Shadow and Skye looked, confused.

"You said we were you first friends at Hogwarts, yet you are in your fourth year?" Luke asked.

Suddenly understanding dawned onto Roz's face and a smiled played again on her lips. Luke wondered if she ever stopped smiling, she had done so only once since he had met her, and even that there was a slight smiling glint in her eye.

"You _are_ a fourth year, right? Same year as us?" Shadow asked. The smile Roz wore broadened into a grin.

"Oh, yes. I am a fourth year. I've only just started at Hogwarts. I'm glad you're in the same year as me, all of you." She glanced doubtfully at Charlotte. "You all, are fourth years, right?" Charlotte nodded stiffly, she wasn't that much smaller than the others and Roz herself looked slightly short for a fourth year. "Does that mean I can stay?" Roz asked hopefully. Most of the group then looked at each other and nodded. "Great, well, we've all done intro's, what next? Mind if I sit on a more comfortable seat?" Roz stood up, swaying slightly as the train moved, and pushed her trunk to one side of the compartment as she sat down next to Shadow near the door way.

"We've all been introduced but we don't actually know who you are," Meg pointed out. "Are you going to tell us or do we have to guess?" She smiled.

"Yes, why are you only joining school now? It might just be me but I haven't heard of any other schools of magic in Britain. You're not from abroad are you?" Luke asked her from where he was sitting across the compartment, opposite Roz.

"Nope, British through and through," Roz told them all. "I guess it would seem confusing. It still kinda confuses me."

"That helps," Charlotte said flatly, smiling sardonically. 

"What still kinda confuses you? It doesn't confuse us yet because we don't actually know what it is," Alex pointed out; she belonged in these situations, meeting people. She was frequently being told of the ease with which she could introduce herself and others. She could make it seem that she had always known people she had only recently met in a short time.

"Good point." Roz laughed; being a good-natured person she smiled a lot and laughed easily. "No, I haven't been to any other schools of magic, and I don't know of any others either. There's a lot I haven't heard of to do with magic. I knew nothing about magic until about two months ago. So much has happened since then. I've left my old school with all my friends and my family; I've left them too. I'll still see my old friends, but only once or twice a year. Depressing, isn't it? I hope magic is worth it." She paused and for a few seconds all that could be heard was the sound of the train as the wheels sped over the tracks. "I'm not depressed though, no worries. This is almost like a dream. To be able to do magic, I never knew magic was real; I still wouldn't if Professor McGonagall hadn't written me and if I wasn't here. There are some great experiences I've had already, and I've only known, truly known, magic was real for two months. I've been to Diagon Alley and bought a wand as well as all my other equipment. I've been given Thunder as a present." She caught the kitten, which was preparing to pounce on a suspicious cat, Jinks, who was far above playing any immature games.

"Two months?" Charlotte asked suspiciously. "So, you're a Mudbl… oww!" Before she finished Meg had purposely stood on her foot.

"So you're a late beginner of magic," Meg amended.

"Not exactly," Roz replied and she began to explain her story up until lunch time where the door slid open and a smiling witch asked: "Anything from the carts for lunch?" 

As each student rummaged around for some coins, Roz offered to go out the compartment to get the food.

"I'll help too," Luke piped up.

"A packet of Bertie Botts, Please."

"I suppose if you're offering, an Acid Pop…."

"Some Chocolate Frogs…"

"I'll just have some of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Please…"

"How about some Fizzing Whizbees?"

"Ugh, no – I read that parts of them are dry billywig stings…"

"I like them."

As Roz and Luke walked out to get the food, Meg hissed to Charlotte, "_That_ was rude of you, '_Mudblood_!"

"Well if she's new in magic then she wouldn't have known what a Mudblood was!"

Before an argument began, Roz and Luke returned with the food. Charlotte grabbed her Acid Pop and sat in the corner glaring daggers at Roz. 

Noticing the awkward silence that followed, Alex was about to speak up when Charlotte began to change, her skin started to glow a pale green, and her face become distorted while her arms and leg shortened slightly.

"What?" She asked as all fourteen pairs of eyes stared at her. "What?" Sky slowly pointed to the faint reflection in the window, slowly Charlotte turned, her now yellow amphibian like eyes widened as the Acid Pop fell from her mouth. She let out an ear-piecing shriek. 

~~~

Don't be afraid to tell us what you think (be afraid of what we'll do if you don't). See this little form below this? Fill it in, simple as that.

We'd better take the opportunity now to thank Jess and Marci who's characters' we have used in this fan-fic (Meg and Alex, respectively). They gave us their permission to use their characters and we waited until they had both read it before posting. 

Disclaimer: As you probably know, most of the environment this story takes place in was created by J.K. Rowling and therefore belongs to her. The characters and the plot and a few other features are the only things in this story that belong to us, plus some of the ideas (and a lot of the creative grammar).


	2. Acid Pop With Powers

Acid Pop With Powers

Chapter Two

Okay – it was all too long for one chapter so we've decided to turn what was the first chapter into three new chapters! Enjoy!

~~~

Groups of Hogwarts students began to gather at the doorway all trying to see what had caused the screech as Charlotte collapsed still shrieking onto the ground.

"What happened?"

"Who's that?"

"Why have you got a Grindylow here?"

"Why is it wailing?"

"That isn't a Grindylow, that's Charlotte!" Luke exclaimed. 

"Charlotte?"

"Oh Merlin, How?"

The questions continued until Meg and Tim gathered enough of their wits to push everyone away from the doorway and slide the door closed.

Charlotte looked up and tried to speak but only a small growl escaped her mouth, so she now pointed her elongated finger accusingly at Roz, who backed up in surprise. 

"What?" Roz asked.

"Err," Charlotte growled. 

Then abruptly smoke poured out of her ears and mouth and with a loud pop, the original Charlotte was back, perhaps a bit angrier than before. Looking stunned she felt her own face and looked at her hands.Clambering up to see her reflection in the glass she turned and pointed her finger at Roz again. "You!" She snarled. "You did it, didn't you? I don't know why but I know you did it."

Roz bewildered at first, cried back: "Did what?" 

"You did something to my Acid Pop!"

"I did not!"

As Charlotte tried to dive at Roz, Shadow and Luke pulled her back; Meg and Alex stood trying to calm her down.

"I don't know enough magic yet!" Roz exclaimed. 

Meanwhile Skye cautiously picked up the dropped sweet. Tim rummaged through his trunk and took out his wand.

"_Revealious_," he muttered and the sweet turned from red to green. "Something has been done to the sweet," he said looking up.

"See!" Charlotte screamed, "How can you deny it now!"

"But she can't have," Alex said slowly. "She's been with us all the time since she got on board."

"Luke would have seen if she had done something to the sweets," Meg added. "Did you see anything Luke?"

Luke shook his head.

"See," Roz replied angrily, "I didn't do it!" Before Charlotte could retort, Skye pointed out the window again, 

"We're nearly there, and we still need to get changed." Roz sat sullenly back down on the seats of the train. Skye cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah," Shadow jumped up. "You want me, Luke and Tim to leave."

"Think they'll ever forget?" Luke joked as they all left. Skye faced them all to give them a look that simply said: '_Boys!_' then left to return to her trunk, which was with Jinks the cat and her friends in another compartment, to get changed.

There was a lot of tension in the small compartment as the girls changed. Charlotte kept glancing up nervously, and then glaring at Roz until either Meg or Alex gave her a warning look. Roz changed into her robes uncomfortably aware that the silence was because of Charlotte's suspicion. Deep down she knew she had not bewitched it, and she knew she could not bewitch anything at the moment, she hoped Charlotte knew that too. Roz was the last to get changed into the awkward robes that she had worn only once before, she wondered why Charlotte had suspected her immediately.

"Have you been to Hogwarts before?" Alex broke the silence. Roz was about to reply when she happened to glance at the door. Through the glass pane she saw the distorted outlines of the three boys.

"Hey!" She pointed them out to the others. "How long have you been there?" Roz began to feel slightly embarrassed; she had taken longest changing and hadn't found putting the robes on very easy.

"Don't worry," Tim assured her as they all re-entered the room. "We saw nothing, and even if there was a chance we could of, we wouldn't of looked, would we Shadow?"

"Oh no, we wouldn't have, not me and Tim." He grinned at the boy mentioned. Noticing something amiss Meg began to protest but Luke, who looked redder than he had before, interrupted her.

"Well, erm, what were you girls talking about while we weren't here?" He sat down quickly next to Meg and Charlotte.

"Oh, nothing much." Alex responded indifferently. "But I'm dying to know what riveting conversations you three had." Watching Luke turn even redder Tim decided it was time to rescue him.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just wondering what house Roz would be placed in." Roz looked up sharply at this, no longer embarrassed.

"Houses?" She asked.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Shadow uttered the name of the last house with spite. "Alex, Shadow, Luke and I are all in Gryffindor, Charlotte and Meg are in Ravenclaw and Skye is in Hufflepuff, none of us are in Slytherin, thank Merlin. You'll be placed in a house and you'll have your lessons with your house." Roz chewed her lip at the thought of lessons.

"I know hardly any magic." She told them. "I'm not sure what lessons I'll take. I've been taught some by a witch that lives near to where I do, but not enough to take the same lessons as everyone else."

"See," Charlotte exclaimed, "she does know magic, and she could have bewitched my sweets!"

"But she didn't Charlotte," Meg calmed her, "Luke was there the whole time, remember?"

"I don't know that much anyway. It took me ages to learn anything." Roz protested. "Doing any magic made me feel really weak and dizzy at first. It was weeks before I could perform the simplest spell. I hope," she said voicing her fears to them all, "I hope I don't have to take the same lessons as the first years. That would be so embarrassing. I can't see many other options, though, can you?" She looked hopefully at the others. She wasn't smiling any longer she looked more worried.

"Well, I'm sure you'll catch up quickly." Alex reassured her and both girls smiled. "I know, what books have you got? We'll be able to tell what year you'll be taking if we recognise the books. The transfiguration book, what's it called?"

"'A beginners guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch." Roz recalled. "That looked quite hard, I've read most of it. I've read all the books, but I left that one until last. Oh, and I haven't read the History of Magic Book completely, I got bored." She grinned at the others.

"That won't help, we need to know what books you have, all of them." Tim told her. "Have you brought you list, you know, the list of equipment you needed for Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes, its in my trunk somewhere." Roz moved towards her trunk to search for it.

"Never mind," Meg said quickly, "we're nearly there. I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you what lessons you'll be taking. We'd better get ready to get off." They all collected their things together while chatting pleasantly, except for Charlotte, who just collected her things. Roz made to lift her trunk.

"You can leave that." Luke told her. "It will be taken to your dorm. Leave it there." The train skidded to a halt. It had been raining while they travelled but it was only a light shower and it was now over. The floor was wet but the whole of Hogsmeade station looked fresh and clean. Meg, Alex, Charlotte, Luke, Tim and Shadow stepped, jumped and strode onto the platform. Roz was about to do the same when she remembered Thunder due to Skye rejoining the group with Jinks, which she handed to Shadow.

"Hang on," Roz called, "I have to get Thunder." Shadow climbed back onto the train.

"Your kitten?" Shadow asked while placing Jinks on top of his trunk. "He was the first off the train, I think he's under those benches. When you find him, leave him here, with your luggage, he'll be taken to your dorm too." Roz rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, he would escape wouldn't he?" She followed Shadow's direction and found Thunder as Shadow had said, under one of the benches. She scooped the kitten into her arms and moved to rejoin the others. A sneering voice stopped her.

"Did you see? That Ravenclaw ate the Acid Pop I covered in the potion. She was covered in green scales. It worked perfectly." The voice laughed menacingly. Two sniggers joined the sound. "Not so clever is she? Even better there's nothing to link me, I mean us, to the deed. I heard some girl got the blame, no-one seemed to know what house she was in though, strange."

"It was you!" Roz exclaimed. She looked around to find the source of the voice and found a tall boy with sandy coloured hair that caused his face to appear paler than it actually was step pompously out from behind the backs of two broad boys who promptly turned to face her also. A lot of the chatter in the station ceased. "You did something to Charlotte's Acid Pop. You bewitched it." The boy glared at Roz before checking the station quickly, he could see no teachers and this caused a wry smile to appear on his lips.

"Oh, did I?" He asked mockingly returning to glare at her. "And how are you going to prove that?"

"You changed a girl into a," Roz strived to remember what the creature was called, "a grindylow." All of the four students, Roz, the pale boy and his two friends, noticed the utter silence coming from the rest of the station, broken only by an odd cough. Everyone knew what was going on. There was no point in hiding the fact any longer; he might as well get recognition for what he did, as long as there were no teachers around.

"It worked a treat, didn't it? My own personal invention." The boy replied proudly. "Not brought from one of those ridiculous Weasley shops. No, specially designed. I doubt your intelligence level is high enough to comprehend that." Many of the first years who knew what a grindylow was had pale faces at the thought of being changed into one.

"My intelligence level is more than high enough." Roz began to yell, anyone who hadn't been watching, was now. "Just because I don't know much about magic doesn't mean I'm not smart enough to..." She broke off momentarily; all her friends had now run to her. Luke stepped forward.

"Yeah, its not her fault she's lived as a muggle." He attempted to end the conversation, by ushering Roz away. She pushed him off.

"What do you mean one of those Weasley shops? What have you got against the Weasleys?"

"What, you mean those red-haired, freckled freaks? Oh, nothing much." He sneered at her. Roz stepped forward and slapped him across the cheek, which instantly sported a red hand mark. At that very moment both of the boy's friends stepped forward towards Roz who got instantly pulled back by Shadow and Tim.

"You pig!" Roz exclaimed loudly. "You idiotic, worthless pig!" As soon as the boys let go of her she struggled back forward to stand next to Luke. "You take that back."

"Now, why would I do that for a little mudblood like you?" The boy was angry he had let a girl strike him and had realized the importance of Luke's fatal addition to the argument, telling him Roz had 'lived as a muggle' indicated she had a muggle family. From the gasps behind her Roz had guessed that an insult had been thrown at her.

"I may be a mudblood but I'm not that little." She smiled sweetly at him. "I managed to hit you didn't I?" He stared at her with so much ferocity and hate she stopped smiling quickly.

"Come on Roz, we've got a coach waiting." Charlotte coaxed, dislike her as she did, Charlotte knew the boy, Matt Malfoy, knew enough curses and jinxes to keep Roz in the hospital wing for weeks whereas Roz knew none. Matt drew out his wand.

"Go on Rozzie-wozzie, run to your coach." He snarled. Roz swallowed, she realized she stood no chance in a duel.

"My name is Roz." She told him stiffly. She was about to draw her own wand when she saw Malfoy lift his and aim it at her.

~~~~~

Don't be afraid to tell us what you think (be afraid of what we'll do if you don't). See this little form below this? Fill it in, simple as that.

We'd better take the opportunity now to thank Jess and Marci who's characters' we have used in this fan-fic (Meg and Alex, respectively). They gave us their permission to use their characters and we waited until they had both read it before posting. 

Disclaimer: As you probably know, most of the environment this story takes place in was created by J.K. Rowling and therefore belongs to her. The characters and the plot and a few other features are the only things in this story that belong to us, plus some of the ideas (and a lot of the creative grammar).


	3. Greeted and Sorted

Tarantallegra

Chapter Three

~~~

"_Tarantallegra!_" He called and a blue jet of light left his wand tip headed for Roz's body at an amazing speed. She only just dodged it but she fell to the floor in the process of doing so. She picked herself up quickly glad she was unhurt. Luke drew his wand and shot a threatening look at Matt. A loud, booming voice turned the student's heads in the direction of the owner.The giant outline of a man came striding forwards.

"Whatcha think yer doin'?" he asked seeing their wands out. "Put them away, don't wanna get inta trouble first day back do yer?" 

"Hi Hagrid," Meg greeted, "They were just playing," she said leading Roz, who was glaring avidly at Malfoy, towards the end of the platform where a hundred carriages were waiting to pick up the waiting students.

"Nice to know yer stayin' outta trouble, Meg, for a change" the half-giant chuckled before yelling into the crowds, "First Years, first years follow me this way…"

While Meg, Roz, Alex and Tim climbed into one carriage, Charlotte, Luke, Skye and Shadow went into the one behind them.

"We weren't the ones causing trouble," Roz exclaimed as the carriages set of to take them up the track to the great castle of Hogwarts School.

"Well, you were sort … I mean, I know, but like Hagrid said we best to stay out of trouble on the first day back," Tim answered.

"Ugh, but it was …"

"Matt Malfoy." Alex supplied.

"…Matt Malfoy's fault. Who does he think he is anyway?"

"Matt's a Slytherin, his father's Draco Malfoy. Their family has power, connections and riches in the Wizarding world which is why Matt thinks he can get away with anything," Alex began to explain.

"But he doesn't at Hogwarts, mind you," Tim continued. "Most people know that the Malfoy's are supporters of the Dark Arts too, and a supporter of the Dark Lord, Voldemort before Harry Potter banished him in his Seventh year of Hogwarts about twenty years ago." 

"He likes to pick on people younger than him or those who seem weaker, especially when teachers aren't around," Meg added as the coaches entered through the gates of Hogwarts. "It's best to leave him alone though … hey there's Hogwarts," she said pointing out the carriage window.

Pressing against the window, Roz looked out at the darken outline of the castle, the lighted windows glowing against the dark blue sky. As the carriages drew to the entrance Roz, Meg, Alex and Tim climbed out the carriage joining Charlotte, Shadow, Skye and Luke to stand in front of the stone steps leading up to the giant oak doors. A tall, dark haired witch in black robes stood at the doorway with a hook-nosed wizard, ushering First Years in. 

"You know Professor McGonagall," Meg whispered, "That's Professor Snape next to her, watch out for him, he … doesn't like students too much."

"That's the understatement of the century," Tim murmured to Roz. 

As they walked past the two teachers, Professor McGonagall called to Roz, "Dumbledore would like to see you in my office, follow me this way please." Roz nodded and followed.

"See you later," Alex called out.

As Professor McGonagall led Roz up to her office, on the way Roz swore she saw several of the people in the paintings that were hanging on the stonewalls move. There was one particular witch she thought she saw in every painting but on a closer glance, the witch wasn't there.

"Wait in there," Professor McGonagall said pointing to her office, "I'll go get Dumbledore and we'll sort you and Ilana before you two enter the Great Hall."

Before Roz could ask any questions Professor McGonagall had left. '_Sort me? And who is Ilana?_' she wondered to herself and pushed open the office door. Once inside she saw the back of a girl with long jet-black hair standing near a fire, which provided the light for the small room, "Hi," Roz said giving her influential grin. 

The girl turned round quickly in surprise, and then seeing Roz she smiled back, "Hi," she said, her lilac eyes glowing from the firelight. "Are you Rosalyn?"

Roz nodded, "Call me Roz," she answered.

"I'm Ilana," the girl replied, "Ilana Caitlin Flamel."

"How did you know my name?" Roz asked, _'Are witches psychic?_' she wondered, but not aloud. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently, wondering.

"Dumbledore said that there were two new students entering fourth year. I assumed you were the other," Ilana paused as if considering something then she smiled and added, "It was also written on the parchment over on Professor McGonagall's desk." Biting her lower lip, she asks, "Were you home schooled too?"

"No, no, I wasn't… It's a long story," Roz began when the door opened again. In came a wizard with a white beard, long enough so that it just about swept the ground. He had grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes could be seen as he peered at the two girls through his half moon shaped glasses.

"Ah, Rosalyn Gregson and Ilana Flamel," he said as he sat down behind the desk. The two girls could only nod as he continued, "Since we do not have many students who join in the fourth year, or any year other than first, I'd thought you would like to be sorted here rather than be embarrassed in front of the entire school." The girls nodded again, they both felt somewhat afraid of this unknown man. "So who would like to go first?" The pair looked at each other. Each wondered if the other knew what the sorting involved, neither did.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what exactly is the sorting?" Roz spoke up. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, leant back in his chair and gave soft laugh. The two girls felt much more relaxed at the sound and both began to again smile.

"Why, you need to be given a house. And to ensure you are placed in the correct house we sort you," he explained, "using magic." Roz had seen little magic performed, she knew little about it, whereas Ilana had been educated in the magical arts from a small age. It had been decided that she would join Hogwarts at the age of fifteen so she would be able to gain the nationally accepted certificates known as O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts.

"How are you going to sort us, Professor?" Ilana asked. Though she knew magic, she did not know of Hogwarts and its ways. 

"Ah, as soon as Professor McGonagall comes back you will see," he replied and no sooner as he said the sentence, the witch in talking knocked on the door and walked in placing an oversized, ragged hat onto the desk.

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "We'll be down shortly," he added as Professor McGonagall left.

"Is it bewitched?" Ilana asked, looking at the hat.

"I guess you could say that," was Professor Dumbledore's reply to Ilana's query. "It has something of all four founder's of Hogwarts in it. A part of them, it can think as all four did."

The origins of the hat were hard to understand; even harder was the way it operated. "The four founders," Dumbledore continued, "each had different views on how the school should be run and which qualities were best in the students. They now each have their own house named after them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat decides which virtues you have and places you in the appropriate house. I'm sure it will tell you itself of each house's preferred attributes."

"How does it decide?" All this confused Roz, she recognised the names of the four houses from the coach journey. She hoped she was placed in the same house as some of the others, in Gryffindor with Shadow, Luke, Tim and Alex, in Ravenclaw with Meg and Charlotte or in Hufflepuff with Skye. Any house other than Slytherin, that was the house Matt was in. Already Roz disliked him.

"You just put it on, wear it, place it on your head. It will do the rest." Came the reply from the smiling professor.

"If it's that easy, I'll go first." Roz stepped forward. Dumbledore held a hand in front of her stopping her.

"But first, it will sing." Her told her watching the hat on the desk. Ilana looked at it now and saw that a large tear had opened across the hat, next to other odd patches, marks and rips it looked similar to the mouth of a face, shown on the hat. Everyone remained silent as the hat took a deep breath and began to sing in a most tuneful voice.

"Years ago, before you or I,

Lived the Great Hogwarts Four:

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,

Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Away from prying Muggle eyes

This School they did create,

For Witches and Wizards

They wished to educate.

Now every student who was taught

Found that they could always spend,

Time within a specific house

With each of every newfound friend.

Now you may be placed in Hufflepuff

Where you'll see the true and fair,

In this house you will always find 

For you - a friend that's always there. 

Ravenclaw is a house of smarts,

They welcome all who wish to learn,

Here you'll find friends like no other,

Deserving every grade they earn.

Perhaps you'll be in the house

Which holds the brave at heart and sure,

In there you may find your kind 

In the house of Gryffindor.

Last of all are the Slytherins,

Full of ambition and fulfilling dreams,

To achieve all their wanted ends 

They'll use any plot of schemes.

Now since the Hogwarts four are gone,

I'm the Sorting Hat to find

Which house you will be placed in

By looking into your heart and mind."

Roz felt the hat deserved applause and joined in as Dumbledore led the clapping.

"Marvellous, marvellous!" He exclaimed. "Do you know, that song is different even to the one he sang to the entire school for the sorting of this year's first years? You've outdone yourself this year, my old hat. Two songs he has devised in one year. Simply marvellous!" When the clapping had subsided Professor Dumbledore turned his gaze to the girls. "Well, normally we sort students in alphabetical order but since Miss Gregson has volunteered to be the first to be sorted we will proceed with her sorting. Agreed?" 

Roz who was beginning to regret her decision nodded her head slowly. "Splendid, step forward then Rosalyn." Roz did so after turning to look at Ilana who smiled encouragingly at her, secretly glad Roz had opted to go first. Both girls knew it was neither dangerous nor difficult to be sorted; it was the idea that the hat could see what they were really like inside that made them hesitate.

"Okay, I guess." Roz sat on Professor McGonagall's chair behind her desk. "Just put it on, right?" She picked up the hat gingerly and looked at Professor Dumbledore who nodded approvingly. Roz took a deep breath and placed the hat on her head. It was slightly too large for her and she could barely see under the rim.

"Well let's see, who do we have here?" A voice said in her head, she presumed it was the hat but the sudden sound made her jump and the hat fell lower on her head and covered her eyes completely. Even with her eyes open she could see only black ness. The voice sighed and continued. "Ah, Miss Rosalyn Gregson. Not a difficult choice. A good mind, you know little about magic but you have the ability to pick things up easily, an excellent candidate for joining Hogwarts late. Very selfless, easy to anger, indeed I can sense a quick temper and a bold streak of aggression in your surface emotions. Increased in intensity perhaps by your impatience and stubbornness."

_'Get to the point._' Roz thought intolerantly illustrating the hat's point nicely.

"The capability to be malicious with little remorse, not a good point. However, you are very loyal and courageous, that may redeem you aided by the fact you can heal emotional wounds well, even if you did inflict them." Roz cringed inwardly. "There is also an element of mischief and cunning quite prominent. Still, as I said, an easy choice. You shall be placed in…" Roz became tense and she gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting on, "…GRYFFINDOR." 

The sound of the house's name being yelled into the quiet room shocked Roz again and her hands flew instantly to the hat's brim taking it off her head.

"I'm glad that's over." She smiled at the room, placing the hat on the desk. "That was so daunting, I feel much more relaxed now, much calmer. Good luck, Ilana." She grinned positively at Ilana as she moved to her previous position standing near the fire. Ilana moved toward the hat and picked it up tentatively.

'_Roz survived._' She reminded herself and she put the on as she sat back in the plush armchair that was behind Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Another one!" She could hear the surprised voice of the hat in her head. "My, my, two late starters. I knew about you both of course, but it is very rare for Hogwarts. Time to sort you, Miss Ilana Kaitlyn Flamel." The hat was silent for some time, saying nothing but a few calculating sounds could be heard. Ilana was unsure whether they came from the hat or from Roz and Dumbledore.

'_Well? What's wrong?_' She frowned into the darkness that was the inside of the hat. '_What house am I in?_' The hat shuddered on her head suddenly as if a cold shiver had run through it.

"It is very hard to decide," it finally said. "Very honest and fair, perhaps Hufflepuff? Though, you are another mischievous one, reliable but maybe not always as confident as a Gryffindor can be. It also seems, that you have a good capacity for learning and are well prepared, perfect for Ravenclaw, indeed you already know a lot about many magical ways already. Not a born-leader, but you have the capability to be when it is needed, like a Slytherin. Strange, very strange, you have abilities of all four houses though they seem to overlap each other and cancel the other virtues out." 

There was another long pause, when the hat finally seemed to decide it yelled out: "Dumbledore!"

~~~~~

Okay, that was it, the big changeover finished! Don't be afraid to tell us what you think (be afraid of what we'll do if you don't). See this little form below this? Fill it in, simple as that.

We'd better take the opportunity now to thank Jess and Marci who's characters' we have used in this fan-fic (Meg and Alex, respectively). They gave us their permission to use their characters and we waited until they had both read it before posting. 

Disclaimer: As you probably know, most of the environment this story takes place in was created by J.K. Rowling and therefore belongs to her. The characters and the plot and a few other features are the only things in this story that belong to us, plus some of the ideas (and a lot of the creative grammar).


	4. Into The Forbidden Forest

Chapter Four

Bonjour – It's us again! Here to annoy you with yet another story to read and review. Well – just another chapter of the same story.

Disclaimer: J.K.R – Us. Can you see the difference?

Chapter Four

"How odd," Dumbledore mused aloud before taking the battered old hat from Ilana's head and placing it on his own. Ilana, who had had her eyes closed, opened them suddenly and looked at Roz quizzically. Roz's only response was a shrug. Both girls watched what they could see of Dumbledore's face. He was wearing a shrewd look upon it. "Ah, indeed." He spoke aloud; neither girl was quite sure whom to – them or the hat. 

Removing the hat from his head and placing again on the desk he addressed the girls. "It seems Miss Flamel is a perfect mix of all four houses. The Sorting Hat cannot place her." Far from being worried at this, as Ilana was, Dumbledore looked simply delighted. "This has not happened at Hogwarts for many years. The other professors and myself will look into way of resolving this matter but in the interim I think it would be best for Miss Flamel to stay in Gryffindor with you, Miss Gregson. Do either of you have any objections to this?" 

As both girls turned to look at each other and grin, they nodded. "Excellent. Well, since this has taken longer than expected, I suggest you stay here to eat instead of attending the final seconds of the start of year feast." So saying, he conjured a small, but fantastic all the same, spread for the pair to eat together. "I shall leave you two in peace," he smiled. "I have little doubt you still need to get to know each other. Someone will be sent to show you both to Miss Gregson's new Common Room. I suppose I shall see you again soon." 

Neither girl was about to ask why, but even if they had wanted to, he had left before the chance was given. Outside the door the sounds of the girls, laughing could be heard and Dumbledore shook his head, smiling. "One of Flamel's descendants; I should have known."

~~~

"Cayenne." The lady whose portrait they were all looking expectantly at smiled as the picture and frame swung open to reveal a glimpse into the common room. At first sight the room looked warm and friendly and the people in it seemed no different. The scene they saw was restricted by the edges of the small hole that was presumed to be the only entrance. As the girls clambered through they noticed some students smiling at them with interest and others too engrossed in what they were doing to notice the two strangers entering with the Head Girl. Roz and Ilana turned to grin at each other before looking around the room in awe.

"Roz!" It was only as Alex called her that Roz realized the Head Girl had gone to talk to her friends and that Roz and Ilana were standing at the entrance of the room. She grinned at Alex as she rushed to greet them along with Luke, Shadow and Tim.

"You made in into Gryffindor! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, now I won't be the only girl here!"

"You thought I wouldn't make it into Gryffindor?"

"No, he didn't, but … Congratulations." 

Ilana, knowing none of the group, stood back as they greeted Roz.It took some time for the Alex, Tim, Shadow and Luke to realize that Roz hadn't introduced her. 

"Hi," Tim smiled at Ilana causing Roz to remember she was there.

"Oh, yeah," Roz smiled apologetically at Ilana. "Sorry, this is Ilana. Ilana, meet Alex, Tim Luke and Shadow." She indicated each person respectively.

"Another new fourth year Gryffindor?" Luke looked surprised at the strange non-occurrence.

"Not exactly." Ilana replied. She smiled as Alex pointed to the stairs that would lead to their dormitory. "I'm a new fourth year, you got that bit right. Were you the only Gryffindor girl, Alex?"

"Not exactly." Alex grinned, repeating Ilana's response. "There's Jessica and Yvonne, but they're a pair. You don't get one without the other and Yvonne never was that friendly with Tim." She lowered her voice secretively. "She's a Slytherin in disguise." 

Roz grinned along with Alex although she didn't entirely understand the joke, unless all Slytherins were like Matt, but surely there weren't enough people like that.

"What do you mean?" Ilana asked. Ilana knew little about Hogwarts, as has already been mentioned, she didn't know Matt either. That was lucky for her, in Roz's opinion.

"Slytherins aren't, well, they aren't that nice." Tim said delicately. "For some reason, there has been a strong rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin for many years."

"Its because we always beat them at quidditch!" Luke said proudly.

"Quidditch?" Roz asked totally confused.

"It'll take too long to explain now." Alex assured her. "Just don't ask. If Luke has found someone he can talk quidditch to he'll be at it all night." Roz giggled.

"Sounds like football. Boys and football, they mix a little too well. Never liked it that much myself."

"Football?"

"It'll take too long to explain now." It was Roz's turn to copy a phrase of Alex's. 

"Is that the one where you throw the ball in a hoop or is it the one with the racket and the yellow ball?" Ilana asked Roz in a hushed voice. "And is the other one Baskins, or Tenballs?"

"Are you two coming?" Alex looked exasperated standing at the bottom of the tower stairs.

"Coming?" Roz replied as she got up. "Coming where?"

"To the dorm, you really are impossible!" Alex was definitely frustrated. "Honestly, I've known you for half a day and already you're getting on my nerves."

"I'm good at that." Roz could be heard saying as the girls climbed the stairs to their dorm.

"What?"

"Annoying people."

~~~

"Those are the greenhouses," Tim continued giving his guided tour, "You'll have Herbology there."

"I never noticed that in the lesson yesterday!"

"I'm sure the professor mentioned something about us being in the greenhouse." The girls had giggled all the way through the exploration. Although Tim had been promising the girls a tour since they had joined they had all been so busy that he had only just gotten around to it. Considering it was the middle of December they knew their way around pretty well by now. Well, a certain hidden passage confused Ilana totally and Roz could never understand why the subjects of the paintings she passed would not stay in their own frames just to help her find her way.

"… Best to avoid the Whomping Willow as much as you can. Finally, we come to the forest. Or should I say the Forbidden Forest."

"Forbidden? Why?" Ilana managed to say without giggling. She had been helping Roz catch up by teaching her a cheering charm. The Sorting Hat had been right, Roz did pick things up quickly, and Charms was clearly her best subject. Ilana was still overly cheery from the charm Roz had placed on her this morning.

"Well, there are many endangered species in there, not to mention the just plain dangerous ones"

"Such as?" She enquired further.

"Such as Acromantulas." Tim answered. "They're oversized spiders. We're talking very oversized." Tim attempted to explain upon seeing the plain look of confusion on Roz's face.

"I've heard of them." Ilana added. "They're huge, the size of houses."

"Very oversized," Roz looked at the dense trees what were all that could be seen of the forest.

"Heya!" Meg called to them. "Has Tim bored you all to death yet?" she grinned at the Ilana, Roz and Tim.

"Almost," Roz forgot about the oversized spiders immediately. "Say, Meg, you ever been into the forest?"

"They put me in detention there once, never again."

"Was it that bad?" Ilana sounded concerned.

"No, the forest was never the same again." Tim answered.

"Don't be nasty!"

"He's serious. They were never as senseless as to let me in the forest again, for punishment or not. Hagrid took me in there, he didn't have to put with me for long though, I got 'lost'."

"So is the forest good at night?" Roz's inquisitive nature was taking over, plus her sense of adventure was kicking in, and no giant spiders could stop this girl's determination.

"I'll have to take you in there one time," Meg joked.

"Great, we have Astronomy tonight, so, what are you doing Friday night? Up for it, Ilana? Tim?"

~~~

"The Acromantula," Roz read aloud from her Care Of Magical Creatures textbook. "Maybe we'll see some of these on Friday, Skye."

"Roz, you weren't serious?" Ilana asked half-shocked, she had sort of expected it all along.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked from her place, next to Ilana on the bench in front of Roz and Skye. "Where would you see an Acromantula?"

"You'd be surprised where these things turn up." Roz responded casually. Charlotte never displayed her distaste for Roz openly, but the dislike between then was not hidden completely.

"Oh," Understanding suddenly dawned on Skye's face. "Shadow told me about this. Is this about you going…" At the sight of the shushing signals Ilana was sending her Skye dropped her voice, "Going into the forest on Friday."

"You're going into the forest! The _Forbidden_ Forest?" Charlotte exclaimed quietly.

"Yes," Roz answered calmly after checking Hagrid was out of earshot. "Meg's going to give us the grand tour. Would you like to come?" Before Skye had a chance to voice her enthusiastic agreement and prior to Charlotte's resigned assent, Ilana spoke up.

"Roz, I'm sure Meg didn't think you were serious." She informed her. "I doubt she'll refuse to take you but I don't think she'll be expecting to do so."

"All the same, as long as I get to go into the forest."

~~~

Therewas immense tension evident between Charlotte and Roz as they waited together for the others. Ilana and Luke had returned to fetch Alex and Tim from the Gryffindor Commons while Shadow went to get his sister. Meg was around somewhere; she had mentioned something about 'checking on Hagrid' before she had disappeared. Not to be put off by Charlotte's complete lack of enthusiasm, Roz was looking forward to exploring the forest.

"Wow, I'm having fun already." Charlotte's cynical voice reminded Roz of he presence.

"Why don't you make the expedition nicer?" Roz suggested. "I'm sure there's someone who needs putting down in the Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Have they made it back yet?" Meg interrupted the imminent dispute. "No doubt Alex has met someone on the way and is starting one of her lengthy conversations and Shadow will be having trouble getting into the Hufflepuff Commons." Meg's good humor calmed the uneasy atmosphere instantly. One last glare from Charlotte and the idea of an argument was gone. 

"You underestimate me, Meg." Shadow's voice cam from behind them, turning to see him and Skye a few paces away from the rest of the group and Ilana, Luke and Tim heading towards them, obviously still trying to convince Tim they weren't breaking any rules. "It wasn't too hard to find the Hufflepuff Common Rooms." He added with an air of pride.

"It shouldn't be the number of times I've told you where it is." Skye spoilt the moment perfectly. "I mean, it's not too hard to follow a student to their commons either. They don't tend to notice you until they're about to mutter their password. I know where all four common rooms are."

"The passwords too?" Ilana's group had finally caught up.

"No, like I said, that's when people notice you and tell you to buzz off." Laughing the group followed Meg's lead into the forest. It looked more dangerous than usual of a night.

~~~

"Look, its that idiotic Ravenclaw again. The insolent girl is there too, the one that found us out. Look, the whole gang is there." Matt began to sneer, upon closer inspection of the group he stopped. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Came the simple reply from Aaron, one of Matt's simple friends.

"The one I don't know, you moron." Matt replied, as nice to his friends as he was to his enemies, as usual. "The one with the purple cloak."

"I know her." Jack responded. "There's a lot of mystery surrounding her. No-one knows her house, although she spends most of her time in Gryffindor she insists she's not a Gryffindor."

"Don't be ridiculous, she wouldn't be in there if she wasn't a Gryffindor."

"Well she is. She came at the same time as that Roz, they say that's why she spends most of her time in Gryffindor, that's Roz's house."

"They're going!" Aaron's voice warned. "Into the Forest, you won't be able to see them soon."

"Into the Forest?" Matt's voice sounded thoughtful and devious before it became commanding. "You two, go to Professor Snape's office, inform him of the students wandering around late at night, and be sure to tell him they're in the Forest. Mention also that I have gone after them to notify them of their rule-breaking."

~~~

See this little form below this? Fill it in.

We'd better take the opportunity now to thank Jess and Marci who's characters' we have used in this fan-fic (Meg and Alex, respectively). They gave us their permission to use their characters and we waited until they had both read it before posting. 

Disclaimer: As you probably know, most of the environment this story takes place in was created by J.K. Rowling and therefore belongs to her. The characters and the plot and a few other features are the only things in this story that belong to us, plus some of the ideas (and a lot of the creative grammar).


	5. Centaur’s Warning

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Centaur's Warning

"You're hearing things." Alex assured Skye.

"I'm not, really I'm not. Something's out there."

"Well, it is the Forbidden forest, you know." Meg replied. "There are lots of animals out here. Its probably just a squirrel or something."

"But there are lots of dangerous beasts in the forest." Skye pointed out. Tim was about to launch into a Care Of Magical Creatures lesson when Luke, tactlessly, but quickly, interrupted him.

"Yeah, it could be any one of them, too." 

Ilana glared at him, "Don't be ridiculous, Luke, there's nothing following us."

"Besides," Roz added cheerily, "if anything dangerous was following us, it would have attacked us by now."

"That's such a comforting thought." Charlotte responded disdainfully.

"Well, I never was good at moral support type things." Roz shrugged in response.

"Something_ is_ following us." Shadow whispered. "Every now and again a twig snaps, and I've noticed, whenever we've stopped there's always a rustling in the bushes, as if someone is trying to hide."

"Or something."

"Luke!"

"Right," Meg's voice was hushed. "If you're sure something is following us we'd better find out what. I'm going to go around that clump of trees, and, if I'm right, I should travel in a complete circle and come back out exactly behind whatever is following us. Can you all make out as if I'm going back to the castle because I'm scared?"

"Sure thing."

"Gotcha."

"Good luck!"

"What! Meg I cannot believe you want to go back!" Roz exclaimed stepping back from the group. "I really thought you were one of the braver Ravenclaw's. Obviously I was wrong." Roz's sudden outburst gave the desired affect; the group's shock looked, and was real. 

Meg quickly caught on and looked ashamed. She mumbled something about needing to revise her Astronomy and began to leave.

~~~

Matt saw something was wrong; Meg _was_ one of the daring Ravenclaw's, she was one of the bravest students in their year, or if not, she was one of the brave who showed their courage best. Matt watched the Ravenclaw; she headed for a clump of trees not too far away from where he was. She knew her way around the beginning parts of the forest; she knew that wasn't the quickest way back. Something was definitely up. Had he not been quiet enough? Had they suspected? There was enough of them to … well, he didn't know what they would do if they found him.

"Perhaps that Mudblood will try hitting me again." He sniggered under his breath.

"You shouldn't class those of muggle nature lower than yourself. They may not turn out to be so." The voice startled Malfoy. It was so calm, yet commanding in nature. Afraid he might have been found, he slowly turned to see four powerful legs, followed by the muscular body belonging to both a man and a horse. He was sure of this because of the male torso that was in the place of horse's head. The wild hair upon the man's head blew in a wind, which was so faint Matt couldn't sense it. The hands, which had lain limp at the centaur's side, were now lifted to the sky. "Your fate is in the stars."

Matt took one more frightened look at the prevailing centaur and let a cry escape his lips.

~~~

"What was that?" Ilana asked as Meg gave up the act and hurriedly returned to the group. "There, it's coming from those bushes, just like you said Shadow."

"What is it? I don't want to look!"

"Its too small to be an Acromantula, right, Tim?"

"You're not so good at Care of Magical Creatures, are you?"

"Do be quiet, Charlotte. You're right, Roz … unless it was a baby."

"Its an Acromantula baby! I know it is!"

"Skye! Don't be absurd!"

"It's … it's …"

"Malfoy?"

~~~

Malfoy's distress was soon known to the group as a gleaming sleek horses body came into the clearing, however it was not just a horse for from it's torso upward was human. It was a centaur. He had sleek white blond hair and shining sapphire blue eyes.

"You children shouldn't be out this late at night," the Centaur said, shaking his head, his four animal legs stamping the ground around them. "It's not safe."

The group stared surprised for they had never seen such a creature before. The Centaur sighed, "I mean you no harm…"

"Firenze!" A yell interrupted as another two centaurs galloped into view, a male and female. "How many times do I have to say, we do not consult with humans, you leave them be and they'll leave us be."

"But the signs are all out tonight, Bane, we have to warn them, do you want innocents to suffer?" Firenze fired back.

The female centaur pawed the ground anxiously looking at the students. 

"It is not our choice, what is foretold will come to be, we should leave," Bane argued. "The rest are waiting, we are moving further into the forest tonight, you had better come back."

Firenze kicked his hind legs, "We have read the planets wrong once before, we can prevent danger again…"

"If you intervene you will break the code and be cast away from our herd," Bane threatened kicking his hind heels like he was ready to charge. "Now are you leaving with Aliya and I or not?"

The centaurs looked angrily at each other, their eyes starring piecing into one another's. The white female centaur finally put her hand on Banes shoulder, she whispered in his ear. Bane paused and scowled then nodded as in agreement and turned abruptly to leave, she walked her way to Firenze's side and whispered something to him also. He too scowled and then galloped after Bane.

The students stood nervously not sure of what to do, Aliya finally turned to them. "To Firenze," she said, "I promised the warnings tonight I shall tell, and a part of the prophecy we centaurs know well. Pay attention now and listen to this good, for it might come in use for if you should. 

"The Moon is extraordinarily full, 

Against a continuous black night,

It is advising you of risks ahead,

Even the Stars are warningly bright.

The universe is giving caution,

Enchanted Planets are in align, 

The Earth gives slight tremors,

Nature too is providing a sign.

Indications are everywhere,

Curses that have been cast,

Will come to be again tonight,

So beware the picture of the past.

You mightn't escape so be prepared,

For fate is lingering in the air,

Go back now or you will be caught,

Heed my words not if you dare."

As Aliya finished she galloped off without another word leaving the group bewildered. They stood there several moments not sure of what to say and how to react. 

Meg was the first to gather her wits first and suggested they should head back. The others agreed and Matt, disdained from running from the centaur stayed quiet.

As they made there way back, Ilana suddenly wondered why Matt was in the forest in the first place. She put her thoughts to question, which he promptly retorted with: "To warn you of course."

"Warn us?"

"Warn you that you shouldn't be out in the forest so late at night."

There was a pause and more silence, Matt smirked and continued forwards, leading the group.

Roz narrowed her eyes, "He's up to something."

"How can you tell?" Ilana asked.

"I just can, I can just about see them little cogs in his brain spinning."

Tim nodded, "Why would _he_ come and warn _us_?"

"And where are his cronies?" Shadow put in. 

The group lingered back a bit to speak unaware that Matt had been leading them for quite a while. It was Meg, familiar with parts of the forest that realised they had headed deeper into it than out. She voiced her thoughts to her friends. 

"Hey Malfoy," Charlotte called out. "We're going the wrong way."

Matt turned, "No. We're not." He continued forwards, unyielding from the student's comments.

"Hey isn't that the same tree as before?" Alex pointed out. "It droops the same."

"No it isn't," Matt pointed out gruffly.

"Yes it is, there's the same broken branch that we saw a while ago, I nearly tripped over it."

Matt was silent.

"We're lost," Ilana said softly, the others could tell as well, for Matt's gestures betrayed him. He stood in a shifty way and in the bright moonlight, apprehension shone from his eyes.

~~~

"We're not lost!" Matt tried to protest.

"Then why are we going in circles?" Roz demanded. 

"We're not," Matt replied edging backwards.

"Do you know the way out Meg?" Skye asked. 

Meg shook her head, "We're in too deep I don't know this part of the forest."

"This is all your fault," Luke said as he reached for his wand. "You did it on purpose."

"Oh yeah, like I want to get lost in a forest with you lot, don't think yourself so privileged," Matt retorted reaching out for his wand and backing up.

"Perhaps we should shoot up sparks."

"What and tell all the monsters to come and eat us, geez Shadow what a smart thing to do."

"I don't see you with any better suggestions."

"Oh, my suggestions would be way better but who can concentrate with you lottttttttt…"

"Matt?"

"Where'd Malfoy go?" 

One minute, Matt stood there arguing the next he had vanished.

~~~

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the book is J.K. Rowling's. Thanks to Jess and Marci for there characters.

A/N. Hope that was ok. Sorry for taking so long on this. Please fill in the review box below, even a little word will do. Suggestions are welcomed also.


End file.
